


Dragon's-Scale Gold

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I don't know. A touch of something... flamboyant?" Merlin was grasping, not sure what type of look would be eye-catching to a posh blonde prat he hardly knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's-Scale Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Pornathon 2013, Bonus Challenge #6. Prompt: colors. [*](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/94780.html?thread=12740412#t12740412)

"Alright, hair's finished," Gwaine said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Clean-cut... very not my style, but it suits you."  
  
Merlin chuckled. "Are you flirting with me, sir Gwaine?"  
  
"Maybe," the other man drawled, smirking. "Anything else I can do for you today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. A touch of something... flamboyant?" Merlin was grasping, not sure what type of look would be eye-catching to a posh blonde prat he hardly knew.  
  
Their eyes met in the big mirror Merlin sat in front of, and Gwaine tossed his auburn mane, grinning like he knew all about Merlin's new infatuation. "Flamboyant is what I do best," he declared, and there was no arguing with that. He rooted around in his carousel of colorful glass jars and finally extracted one, setting it before Merlin with a clang. "Here we go!"  
  
Merlin gingerly picked up the jar of shimmering polish and read the sticker on the bottom aloud. "Dragon's-Scale Gold." He smiled. "I love it."  
  
Gwaine started digging around in his stuff for the nail file. "And I'm sure the new bloke will, too," he added.  
  
Merlin's head snapped up in surprise, but Gwaine just laughed and winked knowingly at him. "Don't worry, I'm not offended by your present lack of interest," he said, gently taking Merlin's hand. "You'll come 'round eventually." He grinned. "Everyone does."


End file.
